Kashyarrow
Summary Kashyarrow's name is often shortened to "Kash" an on rare occasions "Kashy". However, the latter brings back painful memories from his past. When not working with the Court, he travels with his companion Jinice. After joining the Court, he was assigned to the squad of Captain Gereorth by Lord Sidonius on Corellia. Personality Quiet, observant, tends not to trust people easily. At times he might appear bored, but it can be a fatal mistake to assume he is not paying close attention to everything around him. He likes to stalk a Mark from a crowd of people, he can then vanish back into that crowd if needed. IF he trusts you he is fiercely loyal, if someone breaks that trust they tend to end up dead. History Grew up on a Cartel space station, where he spent much of his time learning to fight, running errands for one crime boss or another. He learnt at an early age how to disappear in a crowd, a skill that has served him well as a bounty hunter. At 13 he stowed away on a transport after getting wind that one of the local bosses was planning to sell him into slavery. He killed his first Mark at 14, didn't pay much but it did put food in his belly. At 16 Kashyarrow returned to the cartel station he grew up on and fulfilled a contract on the very boss who had intended to sell him. He is fond of disintegration with his own special twist, an overcharged detonator with a small amount of thermite inside it placed under the corpse, or in some cases a place he knows the Mark is going to be. When detonated; it doesn’t completely disintegrate the target, but leaves a nice mess with enough parts to positively identify the Mark. Over the years this became his signature unless his employer specifies otherwise. Kashyarrow is loyal to credits, but generally follows his instincts and occasionally will allow his Mark to live though he will require some guarantee they will never be seen again and can give him 'proof' they have been killed. He is not above removing a finger or a hand to this end. If he takes a dislike to someone he will refuse to talk to them while keeping a watchful eye on that individual, if pushed he has no problem letting his twin blasters do the talking for him. He will respond to Kash although most people just tend to call him Hunter. Kash has a problem with authority and can come across as insulting or disrespectful; he does respect in his own way and bows to no man or woman, Sith or otherwise. After all Sith or Jedi are not immune to a well placed Blaster bolt, and both have been targets in the past. Though his last Sith Mark left her own mark in the form of a facial scar from a force thrown object; that was the first and last time he lulled a Mark into a false sense of security in the bed chamber. Business and pleasure do NOT mix. Kash considers himself a pretty decent pilot, at least to his mind since he has thus far avoided getting his ship blown out from under him. Waking Dreams Kash woke with a start pulling his twin Blasters from under the pillow even before his eyes had fully opened. Calming his breathing he slowly relaxed, he had been dreaming about her again; the Sith HIS Sith. Years in his past but still she was in his mind, whenever he let his guard down whenever he slept. Touching the scars on his face he tried to rationalise it she was a Mark, a contract nothing more… This dream was more intense than usual though; of course he knew the reason for it… Damn Sidonius for using that shortened version of his name. ‘Who am I trying to kid.’ He thought as he put on his armor pacing the Blasters in their holsters. Walking into the common area he was greeted by the ship’s droid RV-28. “Good morning Master. You are up early today. May I assist you with something?” “Oh go clean the toilets RV.” “As you wish Master.” Kash grabbed a hot beverage from the dispenser and moved into the cockpit; sat staring out into hyperspace before hearing a soft noise behind him. “Sorry Jinice, didn’t mean to wake you.” “You didn’t boss. That damn droid of yours decided to clean the toilets; I swear it deliberately started to whistle as it walked past my quarters.” Kash smiled slightly, “Sorry Jin that was my fault. I told it to go do the first thing that came into my head. I’m not in the mood for its inane chatter this morning.” “Gee thanks boss. Aren’t I lucky you didn’t tell it to do the laundry.” “Sorry Jin, I kind of need to be alone right now.” “No problem boss. When are we due to hit Taris?” Glancing at the console Kash replied idly, “About two hours.” “Ok, I’ll keep the mettle moron out of your hair ‘til we drop out of hyperspace.” She replied as she quietly walked away. Lost in his thoughts Kash answered not even aware she was not longer there, “Thank Jin.” As he stared at the blur of hyperspace it seemed to get more pronounced, and began to reform, before long he was looking at a face; a Sith face, her face. Elitha the woman who would have been his wife, the Sith who gave him his scar, the Sith who taught him to hide his feelings and emotions. The Sith he had loved, the one he had accepted the contract on. “You taught me too well my love.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes against the image that should have been accusing him but wasn’t. Then he smelt it, her scent, and felt her warmth behind him. He didn’t turn; Kash knew from experience if he did it would be lost. He just sat there swimming in her fragrance, soon as he had expected he felt her touch his shoulders, soothing tight muscles even through his armor the way she used to; with the Force. “Why do you keep coming back to me my love? Why can’t you leave me alone?” He asked quietly. “Because you keep calling me back.” The soft response came from next to his ear. Shaking his head Kash replied to her voice, “I don’t call you, I don’t ask you to come. You come to torture me… To make me remember that night.” “Why would I do that my love? I do not blame you for what you did, if anything I accept it. I taught you to hide your feelings and you learned well. How can I blame you for killing me?. We both know I would have don’t the same to you had my Master commanded it.” Kash opened his eyes and looked at the face staring back at him from hyperspace, “Yes but instead he had agreed to perform the ceremony.” The face smiled as the voice at his ear continued, “True but even if he had it would have changed nothing one word from him and I would have killed you. I knew you were a Bounty Hunter, I knew when we got together it was only a matter of time before my Masters enemies found out and paid you a lot of credits to kill me. I knew that when that day came one of us would not survive it… Although I have to admit I did not expect to be the one that ended up dead.” “Damn Sith.” Kash mumbled, “I am surrounded by damn Sith, I work for them now, protect them tough they are too arrogant to admit they need a Merc to protect them. Any one of them could be your old Master, any one of them could find out who I am and what I did to you.” Kash took a deep shuddering breath before he continued, “Damn Sidonius for using that name. Do you remember the one you used to call me? I told him it was a matter of honour. Honour.! Can you believe that?" “Of course I remember Kashy.” Came the soft voice. “Damn him, Damn all his blasted Sith. You know I told him? I told him hinted about the oath I swore over your body, told him if he gains my trust he will have gained a loyalty that no amount of Credits can buy.” The voice was silent for long moments then it came again, “Do you not think I was entitled to that kind of loyalty?” His anger flared as it had that night when he thought of the things his employer had told him she was responsible for, Kash turned in the chair, “Damn y…” There was nothing behind him; turning back to hyperspace the face was also gone. “Damn you Elitha. Leave me alone, I will carry you parting gift for the rest of my life." Kash brough his hand up to the scars beneath his helmet. "And damn you Sidonius, this is your fault, you brought this on. You HAD to use that name.” Just as he reached for his beverage the alarms went off, signalling the ship was about to drop out of hyperspace. Right on queue Jinice entered now fully dressed in her armor. “Ok boss, ready to hunt. Who’s the Mark?” Category:Shadow Court Members Category:Knights of the Void